


DWMA Get’s A Clumsy New Student?

by Myastar2006



Category: Fairy Tail, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, Wendy being the accident prone person she is, kid being a big brother figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myastar2006/pseuds/Myastar2006
Summary: When Wendy gets teleported to a new universe, will she know how to deal with the changes around her? Takes place after Fairy Tail and Soul Eater.
Relationships: Death The Kid/Symmetry
Kudos: 3





	1. Wendy Arrives...

Wendy falls out of a portal, when she starts to notice something is off. “Where am I?” she asks herself, looking for a way back into the portal. ‘I probably shouldn’t have ran away like that... but they were babying me again! Oh, I wish Carla was here, she’d know what to do!’ Wendy thinks to herself.

Then, all of a sudden a boy comes out of the shadows, with 2 girls behind him. “Hey, are you from the academy? You must be a new student there, do you want me to show you back to the dorms?” asked the boy.

“Umm, no thank you, do you know where Magnolia is from here?” asked Wendy, softly.

“Where the hell is Magnolia? Are you delusional or something?” asked the boy.

“CAN IT KID! DON’T BE SO RUDE, MAYBE SHE’S JUST CONFUSED!” Yelled one of the girls behind him, in a harsh tone.

“Umm, I’m sorry! I don’t know what to do, I don’t even know if I’m on Earthland anymore! Tell me, where are we?” asked Wendy, nervously.

“We don’t know if any ‘Earthland’ but I do know we are on the planet Earth, in the United States of America, Death City, Nevada to be exact.” Said the boy, who she just assumed was named Kid.

“Oh... I’m sorry, I’m not from here! Do you happen to know about any type of portal back to my home?” Asked Wendy in a more nervous tone.

“Sorry, we don’t, but we can talk to Kid’s dad to see what the hell is going on.” said one of the girls, nicely.

“Sure, thank you! Let me introduce myself, I’m Wendy Marvell, and I’m probably from a different universe than you, so this mark on my shoulder represents my guild, Fairy Tail. We are wizards who preform magic on quests to get money and help people!” Said Wendy, proudly.

“OOH WIZARDS! COOL!” Said the other girl, with stars in her eyes.

“Okay, so basically a portal appeared right over here right? We were just hunting down a witch when we spotted you here, so basically we lost her damnit. Whatever, let’s report to father, because we have a more important matter here.” Said Kid.

“You can look for the witch some more of you want, I mean if you really need to hint that witch for whatever cause your doing it for, go right ahead! I shouldn’t stop you or anything...” said Wendy, in a nervous rant.

“No, no, no, it’s okay! We were investigating this witch’s powers and found out she could make weird portal things anyways, that’s probably why you appeared! That witch was probably going to slip under us anyways, anyways it’s okay! We will bring you somewhere where you can stay for the time being, okay?” Asked one of the girls. “By the way, I’m Liz, and my sister over there is Patty, I figure you already got Kid’s name by me ranting at him, sorry about that!” Said Liz.

“It’s okay! I would love to get settled in for the time being, if you wouldn’t mind please!” Said Wendy.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy gets introduced to Lord Death.

“Hello, father, this is Wendy Marvell, and I basically found her in an alleyway. I theorize that the witch is able to make portals to different universes, and bring people from those universes here, that’s why I’m here. She needs to get settled in until we figure this out.” said Kid.

“Hmm, that is quite the issue we got here, very well, I’ve decided to let her stay at Gallows, if you don’t mind, and put her in class crescent moon as a Meister.” said Death.

“Seriously father? We don’t even know if she can use a weapon, let alone synchronize her soul with anyone.” Said Kid.

“Ummm, synchronizing souls? What is that?” Asked Wendy.

“It’s basically when you have a close bond with someone.” Said Kid.

“Yes, and you’ll learn more about that in Steins class at the academy, and Kid, I know you’re worried about her lacking weapon skills, but I have a solution to that problem. Since she’s going to be a Gallows, she can hold one of the sisters temporarily, if you’re okay with that. It would still by symmetrical as well, so it’s a win win.” Said Death.

“That seams like a good deal for me, very well, Wendy, do you want to do that is for now?” asked Kid.

“Sure, I could probably get stronger too, and show my guild that I can handle myself now!” Said Wendy, with stars in her eyes.

“That’s good to hear, she’ll start on Monday, okay Kid? It’s up to you get get her up to speed on how to wield them.” Said Death.

“Okay Father, I’m going to go now, farewell.” Said Kid.

“Goodbye Lord Death! Thank you for being so kind to me!” Said Wendy. As she was leaving the death room, she tripped over nothing and fell. “Owww!” Said Wendy, getting up.

“Are you okay?” Asked Death and Kid in unison.

“Yeah, I’m used to this, sorry! You see, I’m a bit clumsy, my guild members often made jokes at me, and my friend, Carla, used to discipline me on not falling...” said Wendy, nervously.

“Oh, that’s okay, I’m sure that we won’t make fun of you, except for Patty. Our friends however, are a different story...” said Kid, thinking about Black Star, and Soul.

“It’s okay, really! I should really work on not falling as much, I am a dragon slayer after all!” Said Wendy, while walking out of the room with Kid.

“A dragon slayer!?!?” Asked Kid.

“Oh yeah, I was raised by a dragon to become a dragon slayer, but my dragon left when I was little, so I found my way to a guild known as Cait Shelter, but that guild was just an illusion, then I found Fairy Tail, and joined there.” Said Wendy.

“So you slay dragons with your magic?” Asked Kid, curiously.

“Yes, my dragon slayer magic is Wind magic, although I don’t think it works here, sorry!” Said Wendy.

“It’s okay, really. I am assuming you don’t have a change of clothes, would you like to get some? Most of the stores here sell really dark clothing, due to the theming here, but I’m sure they would have some clothing you like.” Said Kid.

“Umm, sure! I would like that, thanks!” Wendy said.

—————————————————————————————

“Liz, Patty I’m home! Father said Wendy should live with us, so we are going to share the mansion with her!” Said Kid.

“Alright Kid, so are we still meeting Maka and the others later?” Asked Liz.

“Oh shit, I forgot. Yeah, that will be a perfect opportunity to introduce Wendy to them, since father also said that she’s in our class now.” Said Kid.

“He seriously did that? Does she even have a partner?” Asked Liz.

“No, but father said that she should hold one of you two, and I agreed because it would still be symmetrical.” Said Kid.

“That’s actually pretty reasonable for you Kid, you’re finally growing up. I’m proud of you, Kid!” Said Liz.

“What do you mean by that?” Asked Kid.

“I mean, you’re not panicking that you aren’t holding both of us, but letting another person hold one of us. When Stein tried to do that, you kicked him. That’s what I mean Mr. Symmetry.” Said Liz, smirking.

“We don’t talk about that, Liz!” Said Kid, in an embarrassed tone.

“I was just saying, we can finally keep our rooms how we want it without you panicking about them being symmetrical ether!” Said Liz.

“So basically Kid has a symmetry problem?” Asked Wendy.

“Ah, yes. A huge one.” Said Liz.


End file.
